The Scientist's Daughter
by SummerSong10
Summary: When NASA scientist, Lance Witten, is killed in a freak car accident, his daughter Grace is left with his secrets.
1. That Morning

Chapter 1: That Morning

My day started like any other. You know, school, after-school sports, home, and a shower. But I didn't finish the day or week like I should have. And it all started because of a stupid rock I found in the driveway. The one with the cool design, and the purplish hue. I'd thought it was cool then. But now? If I knew then what I do now I would have thrown it down never to see it again. But like I said things didn't turn out like I wanted them too.

I woke up that morning with the annoying radio casters in my ear. They were constantly complaining about their job and how early they had to get up. It could be worse, I'd always told them in my head. They could be in Iraq, or they could be a fireman. Anyways, I woke up washed my face with my new Morning Burst face wash and brushed my teeth.

When I walked into the kitchen I spotted my mom making bacon and eggs. She was never up this early. "Whats the occasion?" I asked her with a smile on my face. My mom looked up, stared at me, and continued making breakfast. My face fell. That had stung just a little.

Was it possible the breakfast wasn't for me, like I had thought? "Mom, is there something wrong?" I asked her timidly. She never looked at me. I do believe that, that was the last time I saw my mom.

Alive, that is.


	2. All The Action

Chapter 2: All the Action

I sulked all the way to my room, where I gradually started to cry. My mom not even looking at me had stung a a little more than I had thought it had. Just as I'd started to cry myself to sleep I heard a muffled sort of screaming. You know. Kind of like your screaming through a steel glass wall? Yeah, it was exactly like that.

So, I walked downstairs and I see a long metal tail weaving through my living room. I cover my mouth and I took a few more steps. My dad used to call me Slipper Feet, because he could never hear when I was coming down the stairs. Before he died in a freak car accident just feet from the house (hit and run) he had told me some stuff. He had been acting as if he knew he was going, he just didn't have any idea when he was.

At first I hadn't believed him. Who would, though? He had sounded like a crazy guy that should be locked in an asylum of some sorts. But I knew, deep in my heart, that his words were true. So, by that tiny inkling of hope I chose to believe him, and now…. Well, lets just say I had hoped his theories and ideas weren't real.

But here I stand corrected watching the thing with the long metal tail strangle my mother. I wish I could say I cried. But I didn't. I wish I could say I felt some kind of emotion. But I never did, now that I think back on it. Your probably wondering how I got away. Right?

Well, as I watched the thing drain the life out of my mother's blue face I silently strode up the stairs looking behind me every torturous step. When I finally reached the window my cell phone started to buzz. I grabbed it nervously, not bothering to look at the phone number. I opened the window with one hand, the other still pressed my phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I said after awhile. The person on the other end said nothing. And then "Find me at Roscoes Café. You will know me when you see me." After that, nothing. I jumped out of the window into the neighbors tree. They never liked me doing that. They'd always thought that I would fall and break my neck or something ridiculous like that.

But for the first time in a long time I was nervous about the long jump. I realized that there was no safety net. I finally made the jump and let out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding. I quickly made my way to the ground. I looked up, there was nobody there. When I finally started to run, I realized that there was something in my pocket.

It was the purple-ish rock I had found in the driveway. I suddenly realized that, that must be the reason that thing had taken my mom away from me. That was when I started to cry.


	3. They Were Real

Chapter 3: They Were Real

After I had stopped crying, I started walking. I guessed that the thing strangling my mother had either left or was still inside so ran as fast as I could. I got to the road that went to Roscoes. In Eureka Springs, Arkansas one road leads to pretty much everything. The downside was exactly that. There was a hill and if I made one wrong move I could slip and fall on the rocks below. I also had to be careful with all of the people around here. There are tons of bikers that come every year around this time.

So, finally I come to Roscoes and I find a truck that looks rather familiar. Its purple with orange flames. It also has an emblem on it. An emblem that looks like an Autobot. And suddenly, it hits me. It's Optimus Prime. It must be him! My father had told me to look out for him. But, like I said I never _truly _wanted to believe him.

I didn't know what to say. I just stared. How could he have known my phone number let alone that I would know who he was. Then again, he _was _Optimus Prime. Who knew what he knew?

The truck opened its driver's seat for me. I was very skeptical but I got in anyways. The door closed automatically when I got the last inch of myself in the cab. After that the truck started and it began to drive down the windy hills.

"Hey wait. Don't I need a license to drive a truck like this?" No answer. I sat back quietly and let the truck do its job.

The only thought in my head was _He was right. They were real. _


End file.
